princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsutai Ochiru Mono Tsutaetaikoto
Tsutai Ochiru Mono Tsutaetaikoto (伝い落ちるもの 伝えたいこと, What is streaming down, what I want to convey) is a New Prince of Tennis single by Fuji Shusuke. Lyrics Kanji= 本当の僕は ココにいる 今なら言えそうだよ 数えきれない 想い出が まぶたに浮かび流れてく ねえ君は どんな時でも 僕らの為に戦っていたね だからこそ 挑む僕の本心を そして弱さを 見透かしたのかい? 同じ青学 の中で 認めあった季節 一歩先 いつも君がいて 誰より高みを見据えて 眩しさを宿してた 荒く乱れた呼吸 カラダ ココロごと コートに投げ出して 「ありがとう」と 仰いだ秋空は高く 続いている どこまでも いま背中に響いているのは 未来へ向かう足音 そうさ僕も ここで生まれ変わり 新しい 自分を見つけ出すから 伝い落ちるものも 伝えたいことも 全部が 出会えた証さ 記憶の アルバムのページ 開くたび 蘇るよ いつかの約束の日 それが今日ならば ここから また始めるんだ 落ち葉が舞う風の中で ゆっくりと立ち上がる One step ahead 一歩先へ 僕もまた進む 流れる滴拭い 天を見上げて誓うよ 再び戦う日まで 繋がっている どこまでも |-| Romaji= Hontou no boku wa koko ni iru Ima nara ie souda yo Kazoe kirenai omoide ga Mabuta ni ukabi nagareteku Nee kimi wa don'na toki demo Chimu no tame ni tatakatte ita ne Dakarakoso idomu boku no kokoro wo Soshite yowasa wo misukashita no kai? Onaji ao no naka de mitome atta kisetsu Ippo saki itsumo kimi ga ite Dare yori takami wo misuete mabushisa wo yadoshiteta Araku midareta kokyuu karada kokoro goto Kouto ni nagedashite 'Arigatou' to aoida akizora wa takaku Tsudzuite iru doko made mo Ima senaka ni hibiite iru no wa Mirai e mukau ashioto Sou sa boku mo koko de umarekawari Atarashii jibun o mitsukedasukara Tsutai ochiru mono mo tsutaetaikoto mo Zenbu ga deaeta akashi sa Kioku no arubamu no peeji Hiraku tabi yomigaeru yo Itsuka no yakusoku no hi sore ga kyounaraba Koko kara mata hajimeru nda Ochiba ga mau kaze no naka de yukkuri to tachiagaru One step ahead ippo saki e boku mo mata susumu Nagareru shizuku nugui Sora wo miagete chikau yo futatabi au hi made Tsunagatte iru doko made mo |-| English= The real me is right here I seem to be able to say it now Countless memories Appear in front of me and float there You were always fighting for the team, right? Is that why you challenged me and saw through my true feelings and weaknesses? inside the same blue season we both acknowledged each other you were alwasy there in front of me Always having your eyes on a place higher than anyone else, you were glowing both your body and heart breathing heavily you threw yourself on the court your "thank you" and the autumn sky continue endlessly upwards now resonating behind me are footsteps heading towards the future That's right, here is where I too am born again because I will find a new me The things streaming down, the things I want to convey all of them are a proof that we met I relive them whenever I open a page of the album of my memories If the day of our promise would be today it starts again from here Inside the wind where fallen leaves dance, I slowly stand up One step ahead, I too am advancing one step ahead Wiping the falling droplets I look up at the sky and promise, until we meet again we are always connected Trivia *This is Fuji's first solo single in 8 years and 9 months! *The release date of this single is the same release date as Yuta's single Diary. *This is the 100th single from a Seigaku student. Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles